The Power of a Therapist
by Cable Addict
Summary: I had a thought during 'The Salt in the Wounds'. Here's how I think and hope the finale will happen.


A/N: Trying something new! Rated T for sexual material. Please know that I've never actually…done it…so I know nothing about the act of…sex…(Except what I learned in human growth and development.)… So…Yeah…

--

"Excuse me?" Booth stood up and the young therapist cowered in his seat.

"That, makes perfect sense to me." Brennan said thoughtfully, from her place next to the now very upset Seeley Booth.

"Bones!?" He hissed, still glaring at Sweets.

"Well, from an anthropological stand point, it makes perfect sense." She grinned up at Booth, but the grin fell almost immediately.

"Am I the only one, in this room, who has a problem with this?!" He yelled, obviously exasperated.

"I think so." Brennan answered, but this simple statement only added to the FBI agent's frustration. Booth sighed and fell back into his chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Sweets, you have ten seconds to tell me why you think that this is a good idea. Nine."

"Well it has come to my attention that there is quite a bit of unsolved sexual tension between the two of you. I think that, solving, or relieving this UST, will help you two become even better partners than you already are, because it'll make you become partners in the bedroom as well as in the field."

Booth peeked through his hands, a look of horror on his face. "That actually made sense." Dread made its way through the whisper.

"Do you not want to have sex with me Booth?" Brennan asked, her voice laced disappointment, and perhaps…Hurt?

Booth's eyes widened slightly. "Uh."

"I think that Agent Booth has no problem with having sex with you, I think that he just doesn't want _it_ to effect working with you." Booth nodded. "Statistically, women have a much harder time separating the psychical from the professional." Brennan nodded in agreement at this statement of statistics.

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" Booth asked after a minute of silence.

After an equal moment of silence, Sweets answered. "I'd make a note in your file, which would be given to the Deputy Director of the FBI, and he'd deal with it. Probably by separating the two of you."

Sweets' face had a look of smugness and fear, Brennan's had a look of shock, and Booth's had a look of pure hatred, fear and worry.

--

Later that night, Booth knocked on his partner's door, a box of Wong Foo's in his arms. The door opened revealing his partner and quite possibly soon to be lover. She was wearing a simple pair of plaid pajama pants and an oversized Jeffersonian sweatshirt, but Booth's mouth went dry. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Come on in." She slowly stepped aside. There was something different about her too, he quickly decided. Was she nervous too? He quickly entered the apartment and went straight to the kitchen.

"Are you nervous too?" Brennan asked softly from her place in the living room.

"No." He chuckled slightly. "What makes you ask that Bones?" He opened up a cabinet and grabbed two plates.

"Because our future partnership depends on it."

The hold Booth had on the plates loosened and they fell to the floor, shattering on impact. "Dammit." He hissed. Brennan jumped up and ran into the kitchen area. "There's glass everywhere Bones. Let me handle it."

"You don't know where I keep the dustpan." She answered as she carefully stepped around the biggest piles of shattered plates. "And technically, it's porcelain." He grinned at her. She smiled as she opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a small broom and dustpan. "Can you hold this for a minute?" She asked as she handed the two objects up to her partner. He took them from her grasp and Temperance proceeded to pick up the larger pieces of shattered porcelain, she was finally on the last piece when she let out a curse. "Damn." She wasted no time in getting her thumb into her mouth.

"You cut yourself, didn't you?" Booth asked as he bent down to her level. She nodded and he sighed. "Let me see." He pulled on her wrist with his thumb, causing her thumb to come out of her mouth. There was a good sized slice on the before mentioned body part, blood was already starting to bubble up. "You sliced yourself good, Bones." He stood up and looked around. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom." He quickly returned with the first aid kit. "Here." Booth pulled Brennan up off of the floor and to the sink. He flicked the water tap on and held his partner's wound underneath the flow.

"I told you to let me handle it." He said gently, his breath tickling the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know." She whispered back, her eyes closed.

"You should have let me handle it." He whispered again.

She nodded. "I know."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked before turning the water off and taking a band aid out of the kit. He opened the band aid and put it gently over her cut, which was already starting to bleed again.

"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes never leaving her cut. He gave her a small grin before bringing the bandaged finger up to his lips and kissing it softly. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "Thank you Booth." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded before closing the gap between their mouths. The first kiss was slow and sweet. It lasted for, what seemed to them, a lifetime. It was more than the kiss at Christmas. More in a way that they couldn't explain. The second kiss was faster and filled with passion. Booth gently pulled at Brennan's bottom lip with his teeth, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access to explore her mouth. They finally broke apart, panting and flushed.

"Where to now?" He growled and the desire in her stomach grew even more.

"Bedroom." Was her simple response and she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He put one hand on her back to support her. His other hand went to the back of her head, holding it still while he continued his assault on her mouth. The next thing they knew, Booth had kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot.

--

They lay in Temperance's bed later that night, he on his back, she right next to him on her stomach.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Booth asked as he traced random designs on her back.

"I'm just wondering what Sweets is going to say." She answered sleepily. The feeling of fingertips on her back suddenly stopped. "What?"

"Please don't mention Sweets. Not now. Not after what we just…did."

She turned her head and grinned at him. "You know, we should really try to get some sleep. Who knows? A body may be unearthed tomorrow, that will need us," She gently punched him on the shoulder, "to catch it's murderer." She began to draw shapes on his chest.

He grinned at her. "I couldn't have put it better myself." He pulled her close and held her until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

Sweets sat studying Booth and Brennan, before grinning and finally speaking. "So? How was it?"

The two lovers shared a look. "What are you talking about Sweets?" Booth asked.

"The sex. I know you two took my advice."

"How could you possibly tell that? Is it our body language? The way we're talking? Breathing?" Booth was quite flustered.

Sweets nodded. "All that, plus the large hickey on the side of your neck Agent Booth." He pointed to the left side of his own neck and Booth quickly raised a hand to cover the right left side of his neck. "Oh. Other side." Booth covered the right side of his neck and scowled at the young therapist. "I think it's great that you took my advice. You guys are finally starting to trust me, aren't you?" He grinned.

"Bones, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you wanna go get a bite to eat?" Booth raised his eyebrows.

Brennan nodded and stood up, and the two left without another word.

As soon as he was sure they were gone Sweets picked up his office phone. "Doctor Saroyan? It's Doctor Sweets. Your department needs to pay up. Yup. Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth…Well, you get the picture."

--

A/N: Please review!


End file.
